1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a new class of substituted 2-(3-oxypyridinyl)-1,3-dioxolane and -1,3-dioxane compounds. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a new class of the above noted compounds having particular utility as fungicides.
The control of phytopathogenic fungi is of great economic importance not only because fungal growth on plants or on parts of plants such as fruit, blossoms, foliage, stems, tubers, roots and the like inhibit plant production, including the plant's commercially significant portions, such as foliage, fruit and seed, but, in addition, because fungi reduce the overall quality of the plant crop.
To control or at least reduce the detrimental effects of fungi, plants have long been treated with fungicides. However, the enormous economic toll taken by known fungi, as well as the continuing development of new fungus strains resistant to known fungicides, establishes a continuing need to develop new and more effective fungicides which possess curative, preventative and systemic action to protect all manner of plants. In addition, these newly developed fungicides must not only provide the above-discussed protection against the detrimental effects of fungi but, negatively, must not possess properties which have adverse effects on the plants to be protected. Furthermore, new fungicides must not have adverse effects on the commercial exploitation of the crop of the plant protected. Finally, the fungicide must be free of characteristics which adversely affect the surrounding environment including the soil and the surroundings into which the fungicide is introduced.
The above remarks establish the need in the art for new compounds, distinguished from the compounds utilized in the prior art, that provide more effective fungicidal activity, without adverse effects on the plants to be protected or the environment in which the plants are grown, against the scourge of phytopathogenic fungi.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art includes teachings directed to the use of oxypyridinium compounds that are useful as fungicides. One such reference is U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,144, issued to Tobol et al., which discloses certain 2-alkoxy- and 2,6-dialkoxy-4-halomethylpyridine compounds which find utility as fungicides. It is emphasized, however, that although the compounds of the '144 patent are oxypyridinium compounds, they have no relation to any class of substituted 1,3-dioxolanes or substituted 1,3-dioxanes.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,504 to Schulz et al. sets forth another class of oxypyridinium compounds useful as fungicides. The compounds of Schultz et al. are salts of 0-substituted 3-oxypyridinium compounds. More specifically, Schulz et al. describes benzyl bromide salts of 3-tetradecyloxypyridine, 2,4'-difluorobenzylhydroxypyridine and the like. This class of salts, like the compounds of the Tobol et al. patent, teach the use of oxypyridinium compounds as fungicidal agents. However, there is no disclosure, suggestion or even hint of utilizing 1,3-dioxolane and 1,3-dioxane compounds which include substituted and unsubstituted 2-(3-oxypyridinyl) substituents.